


Now, darling tell me what you see.

by thekinkfairy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkfairy/pseuds/thekinkfairy
Summary: It's 2 am and I decided to fill a kink meme prompt. Insomnia and bdsm inspired this one shot. It's unedited but I hope you all enjoy it.Original prompt: Newt is the perfect naughty sub. Trying his best, but always getting in trouble. I'd like to see what his dom/master does to teach him a lesson and some good dom/sub interaction.Maybe Newt has run away to release Frank (or at lest gone without permission). I can totally see that it will always be his creatures that cause him to get in trouble or break the rule.I have a preference for Dom!Graves, but anything you are happy to write is welcome!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cant. Sleep. Write porn with my phone. 
> 
> Sounds like something I would do.
> 
> It just jumps right into it folks. This is pure PWP at it's fines. Unedited so I hope it's not terrible. If anyone wants to take the time to edit it feel free to message me. Please comment if you liked it. This is the first thing I've written in a long time if it gets a good response I might be inclined to write again lol.

The sharp crack of the leather riding crop resonated through the cool room, bouncing off the grey stone walls and mingling with the sweet cries of the pliant body before Percival, the succulent sounds making music that sent shivers down his spine.

“Ooh..Oh M-master..Graves. Sir, please. I-im terribly sorry.” Newt cried out as the crop snapped against his tender flesh again. 

The creamy skin of his thighs and ass marred by angry red rectangular outlines of the leather implement.

“Oh? For what dear?” Graves calmly replied. 

Setting the crop down and soothing the red marks with this heavy hands. Massaging and spreading newts ass wide before squeezing the twin globes and digging half moons into the flesh of the younger man’s thighs, sending fresh jolts of pain tinted pleasure through the man.

“F…for getting in trouble, M-master..Mmm oh please. I promise I’ll be good for you…so good”  
Newt whined and bucked his hips against the tented fabric of Graves trousers desperately trying to feel the thick outline of Graves cock with his own heated skin, drawing a sharp hiss and an even sharper smack on his ass from the man above him. He bucked his hips and sobbed desperately.

“Cock hungry little whore.” Grave growled, his control faltering briefly as he unzipped his trousers and freed his hefty cock and balls from the confines.

He stroked his cock slowly pressing the flared head against newts hot skin teasing him with the impossible weight of it.

“Y-yes..Oh god please Master. I'll be so good!” Newt began rocking his hips against Graves cock shivering as it slipped between the cleft of his ass and pressed deftly against his twitching hole.

“Mmm.. I want to believe you, darling. But you’re such a naughty little thing. You must be punished.”  
Graves punctuated each word with a measured thrust of his hips, teasing Newts hungry hole with more and more pressure until at the last word he dug his fingers into newts thighs and snapped his hips forward breaching the tight ring of muscle with the fat head of his cock.

Newts scream echoed in the small room and sent a shiver straight to Graves cock. He rocked his hips languidly savoring the soft grateful sobbing of the young man beneath him. Newts hole spasmed and twitched around the welcomed intrusion, the pain of sudden penetration perverting the pleasure of being filled by his master.

“Yes! Yes Master! Ooh I need to be punished. Please! I’m such an awful wretched boy.” Newt whimpered and rocked his hips in time with Graves thrusting cock.

Graves fisted Newts hair and pulled the younger man’s head back exposing his face, his lips were swollen and red from biting back moans and his face was flushed a pleasant shade of pink from the tips of his ear to his freckled nose. His eyes unfocused and glossy from frustrated tears nearly rolling back into his head from the overwhelming pleasure of Graves cock ruthlessly pounding into him. with a wordless spell Graves conjured a long mirror before them. 

“Look at what a filthy mess you are, darling.” Graves smirked at his own reflection.

Newts eyes snapped to the reflection before him. Seeing himself in such a state was a fitting punishment. His body convulsed with embarrassment and shame. Fresh tears streaming fully down his face.

“No…Master I…I can't… please anything but that…” Newt begged, trying to escape the Embarrassing situation but still fuck himself on grave stilled cock inside him.

A battle of desperation and desire flickering in his eyes before his body’s cravings for Graves outweighed his modestly, and he looked at his own debauched reflection.

“Good boy.” Graves began to move his hips slowly and pulled newt straight against his chest exposing more of him to the mirrors treacherous surface. “Now, darling tell me what you see.”

Newt gasped and tried to cover himself instinctively, blush creeping down his chest. Graves captured his wrist with his free hand and secured newts arm behind his back forcing the younger man to arch painfully and submit to his greater strength.

“I…can’t master…p-please.” Newt pleaded one last time. Graves movements stopped completely and he sobbed at the loss of friction.

“Do it or you will get a more severe punishment. As much as I love fucking this tight little ass. I will stop and leave you here, darling. Hard and leaking and unable to cum without my cock inside you.” Graves released newts hair and trailed his hand down the man’s chest and stomach squeezing his slender pink cock and stroking it rhythmically as the weight of the threat settled upon Newt like a shadow. 

“I…I see a man…” 

“Yes” Graves began to thrust into him again and Newt moaned gratefully.

“I see…uhhh! Master.. I see… pale skin…And f-freckles…scars….so many… uugh.. master!” Newt sobbed.

“Scars from what, sweet heart?” Graves thrusts becoming rougher as newt continued. He angled his cock precisely to hit Newts prostate sending waves of pleasure through the younger man’s body.

“BEASTS! AH!! Master from.. beasts… I.. see a man… he…who courts..D-Danger..w-who…. cares more for…beasts than himself… ughh.. fuck..Master please!” Newt sobbed and moaned his body giving out and being supported only by graves strength and magic. 

“Yess…. Impudent boy. Reckless. Brazen little fuck. How dare you.” Graves thrusts became erratic pounding into Newt with abandon.

“AH!! Master! Master! I’m so sorry!! I’m sorry I worried yo-AH! I wasn’t careful..Uugh please Master don’t stop oh god!!” Newt sobbed, his climax quickly approaching. Graves words cutting him sharper than any beasts claws.

“How dare you put yourself in a position where I might lose you. You little whore, to whom do you belong?” Graves shouted squeezing Newts cock and pumping his fist over the head of Newts leaking cock

“AHh!!! I belong to you Master Graves! Only you!” Newt threw his head back, and screamed as his cock twitched in graves hand. Shooting thick white ribbons if cum across the mirror before them. 

“Yes! Mine.” Graves growled and sunk his teeth into newts shoulder as he cock convulsed and shot hot streams of cum inside the younger man.

He rode out his orgasm feeling the gentle twitching of newts hole around his cock. He stroked newts cock lovingly and cradled the man against his chest as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Graves hips gently thrusting against the luscious curve of the younger man’s ass until his softened cock easily slipped out of Newt. Newts abused hole drooled Graves cum down the back of his trembling thighs.

Newt gasped and shook his head. Blinking the tears from his eyes and shuddered and stretched feeling the cum flowing out of him he nuzzled the older man’s neck and trailed soft kisses along graves strong jaw. 

“I am sorry, love…truly. I didn't mean to make you worry…." He slipped his arms free of Graves grasp and laced them through his disheveled salt and pepper hair. 

Graves arms encircled him and he buried his face in Newts neck. Breathing him in and sighing. 

“I know, dearest. But you simply must be more careful in the future, or risk further punishment,” a smirked played at his lips and Newt laughed shyly.

Averting his eyes from the mirror and avoiding his own reflection at all costs.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Mr. graves.” Newt laughed as graves pressed him down and trailed kisses up his neck.

“That’s Master graves, darling.” Graves replied simply, pulling newt into a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is it. Hope it was enjoyable. Please comment if you liked it and check out the kink meme, there is some great stuff on there. 
> 
> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org


End file.
